Different Place Different Face
by Awkward Thief
Summary: "Once I finally blacked out, I woke up. Wow dramatic." Different place and a different face, what do I do now? This is my first fan-fiction that i have written so please….. Be as harsh as you want, if I want to improve I need honest feedback. I understand that there are many of these self-insert, OC, reincarnation fanfics… but I hope this one would be a little different.
1. Prologue

I don't really know if I have uploaded this story but I guess I'll find out eventually.

This is my first fan-fiction that i have written so please….. Be as harsh as you want, if I want to improve I need honest feedback. I understand that there are many of these self-insert, OC, reincarnation fanfics… but I hope this one would be a little different. If my OC seems to be a little bit of a Mary sue… or the male equivalent please let me know and I will try to change that.

All of the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda with the exception of my OC.

So yeah…. Read.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Prolougue

Hello people of earth! Names Tasia and here is how I got onto this god forsaken island. But before that let's start with my…previous life. Yeah I said it, previous life. Weird right? Who knew reincarnation was a thing? Whoops getting of track here. Anyway I had a pretty chill life, a mom, dad, two older siblings, dog, and cat. You get the picture. I was a pretty plain girl, pale skin, brown hair, hazel eyes. No special features, just really tall. Made it really hard to get a boyfriend. Had a few friends, enjoyed anime and video games. Wow this is boring, eh long story short I died… that's it. And whoever said that death was peaceful should get their fuckin ass kicked, well depending on how you died anyway. I was just walking my dog on the sidewalk minding my own damn business and this asshole was swerving on the road with a nice red sports car and hits me. And yes, my dog is most likely fine because I don't use a leash and he was quite a bit ahead of me when I got hit. Thank god, better me than him. Love that pup. So yeah, imagine this, feeling every. Single. Bone. Break. One at a time mind you. (Well it felt like that) Skidding across the pavement and being dragged underneath the car for a good minute and feeling every second of it. Not fun. And the whole time I was cursing out the guy who was driving, still am really. I hope that guy got his stupid car scrapped.

Once I finally blacked out, I woke up. Wow dramatic. All I felt was my eyes behind my eyelids burning by a bright light, and my body felt warm all over. Almost too warm, I felt like I was sunburned. And all I thought was ' _Is this heaven or hell because I'm like, really confused right now. And I don't really wanna find out.'_ Once I finally stopped being a wuss I opened my heavy eyelids, I saw the sky. 'Wait _what, sky?'_ I sit up and see water in front of me. Lots of water. It was the god damned ocean. At this point I thought I was in a coma in the hospital and I'm having a really weird coma dream because of the drugs I must've been pumped with, although in the back of my head I knew it would be impossible to be alive after that hit. So I start looking around my surroundings and see a jungle behind me and sand everywhere else, didn't look like it was occupied be civilization either. ' _Ok. This is happening I guess.'_ After sitting and staring at the water for a few minutes wondering of this was real or not I decided to get up and see what this place has to offer. So I start to walk along the beach hoping to find some form of civilization maybe even a boat in the distance. But as I continued to walk I started to get hungry. _'Oh great, now I'm getting hungry, so this is most likely not heaven or a coma dream…probably hell I guess.'_

Right after that thought something felt weird about my body. Now when I woke up I decided to not look at myself because I thought I would look deformed and bloody from getting hit by a car so my mind was basically in a fog. I took a look at myself and I looked… different. _'Were my hands always this big? And my boobs are smaller… wait. The hell is between my legs? Did I shit myself?'_ I was feeling embarrassed and thank lord nobody was around to see my face because I'm sure I was redder that that sports car I was hit with. _'Wait these aren't my pants…I think.'_ I just shrugged that thought away because pants are pants so who cares, as long as I look decent its fine. I unbuttoned my pants to see the situation and… _'That's not mine.'_ I had a dick. "Que?"

Now here we are, in the present. Let's recap shall we? I got hit by a car, woke up on a beach, and it turns out I'm a male now. I guess I am in hell.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Welp let me know what you think. I don't know if there will be any romance in this story but we will see how this goes yeah?


	2. Chapter 1

Alrighty welcome back and hopefully you will enjoy this chapter. Btw thank you to those that have helped me out a bit.

' _Italics are thoughts.'_

All of the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda with the exception of my OC.

Ok….Read.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\

Previous chapter:

 _Now here we are, in the present. Let's recap shall we? I got hit by a car, woke up on a beach, and it turns out I'm a male now. I guess I am in hell._

Chapter One

"Oh why me, what the hell did I ever do to deserve this?" I say pacing back and forth on the beach in a slight panic, and then I sit my ass back onto the sand so that I can calm down a bit.

' _Well…. This isn't so bad I guess? I mean, I wouldn't get periods anymore so that's definitely a plus… I also wouldn't have to change my personality because I've never been a girly girl. I can deal with this… hopefully.'_

After this thought I begin to look around my surroundings more closely, facing me is the wide body of salty water and behind me is a forest. It was quite nice to look at actually. Tall palm trees in the front, colorful plants and other different types of flora. Although… I have no bloody clue if the jungle type forest has any man eating animals in there.

' _And I do NOT want to wait till night time to find out.'_ And at that moment I hear a roar not too far off from where I'm sitting. A shiver crawls down my spine.

"Nope. Not ok. Nopeing right on outta here. Fuck that."

I get up and start speed walking down the beach again only to pick up the pace a bit when I hear another weird animal sound. _'Where the fuck did I end up?!'_

Right when I was about to sprint I see a… ship? _'YES I HAVE BEEN SAVED! THE LORD HAS FINALLY GIVEN ME A BREAK.'_

I didn't start screaming or yelling for the ship to come closer because I wouldn't want whatever the hell it is in the forest to come closer as well. So I wait until the ship is more visible and then pick up some large palm leaves, then I start waving them around like a madwoman…uh madman hoping to get whoever it was on that ship to notice me.

After about 15 minutes of dancing around on the beach with leaves in my hands I was about ready to give up and face my fate on being ripped apart by strange wildlife, but then I see the ship turning towards the island I'm on. _'Lucky~! I'll live to see another day! ...maybe.'_ because who knows? It could be a ship full of cannibals for all I know.

As the ship was coming closer I'm squinting to see what kind of ship it was, it's dark blue and there are words on the sail but I can't tell what exactly what it says so I look at the symbol directly beneath the words and it looks like a lazy drawing of a bird with a double ended wrench going through its head…wait a minute. _'That is disturbingly familiar…'_ As I am thinking this the ship is finally close enough so that I can read the words.

MARINE

"N-No way…" I gasp out. My eyes are basically bulging out of my head and my mouth was open wide enough to catch flies at this point. _'This is impossible… I'm in the One Piece universe.'_ Oh well that's just bloody great isn't it. It's my favourite anime and all but I'm USLESS. I never took self-defence, don't know how to operate a boat, I never even gotten into a damn fight. There are monsters everywhere, and some humans are considered monsters as well… What ocean am I in anyway? What time arc? What?

As I was asking myself all these questions and staring off into the distance like an idiot I didn't notice a small row boat starting to approach me.

"Hey you!" The sudden gruff and loud voice, like Jesus calm down, startled me out of my thoughts. And behold, in front of my eyes is motherfucking Captain Smoker. _'Holy shit! He's scarier in person!'_ Just as his name implies he is smoking two cigars in his mouth. _'That's not healthy.'_ He has white hair, a face that looks like he was born scowling. He's wearing a white jacket lined with dark fur and it's open so you can see his torso, dark blue pants and black military boots.

"Are you the one dancing around like an idiot?" He says as he is stepping on the sand with… Tashigi if I remember correctly. Then I just happen to open my big fat mouth.

"Well, do you see anyone else around here? Because if you do let me know, he seems like better company to be around." I say with sarcasm dripping of every word.

The woman, Tashigi, bristles up at this and she was starting to pull out her katana from its sheath. She has dark blue hair, almost black, and red framed glasses sitting on the bridge of her nose. She's wearing a dark blue jean jacket lined with white fur, a floral print yellow button up shirt, blue pants and black boots. "Who on earth do you think-?!"

Smoker interrupted her with a raise of his hand. "Looks like this brat has a mouth on him. What's your name, and how did you get on this island?"

"Isn't it rude to ask someone else's name without introducing yourself first?" _' I'm gonna get killed.'_

Smoker glares at me for a moment and grounds out. "Smoker. This is my subordinate Tashigi, now tell us before I knock you out and leave you here."

"Fine, fine, names Ta...uh…Torin." I couldn't just say my real name because it would be weird as I am a male now I had to improvise. They look at me oddly after that, I probably look like more of an idiot to them now. _'Shit.'_ "As for how I got here…" _'what the hell do I say?!'_ "The uh… cruise ship that I was on got attacked by pirates, I jumped overboard so that I wouldn't be killed. Then I swam onto this nice little island here. Been here a day or so and now you guys show up." _'Usopp would be proud.'_

After I finish my sob story Smoker just stares at me intently for a while. Creep. Then he bluntly says. "I don't believe you."

"Wha-?"

"We never received any reports on an attack by pirates around the area."

"Um well I-"While I was fumbling with my words and waving my hands around a bit trying to search for a believable explanation I feel something cold around my wrists. The asshole cuffed me.

"You're going to be coming with me, I'll need to ask you a few questions. If it turns out you weren't lying we will take you back to your home." He then pushes me towards the rowboat.

' _Well…at least they aren't cannibals'_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Let me know what you guys think. By the way the name Torin means "Thor's fighter."

Ciao for now.


	3. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I'm glad to see that people are enjoying my story and that there are over 300 views which I am very grateful for. I hope all of you continue to enjoy this adventure with Torin.

' _Italics are thoughts'_

All the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda with the exception of my OC.

 _Previous Chapter:_

" _You're going to be coming with me, I'll need to ask you a few questions. If it turns out you weren't lying we will take you back to your home." He then pushes me towards the rowboat._

' _Well…at least they aren't cannibals'_

Chapter 2: Holy Ship

Once we got onto the ship they immediately threw me into a cell. So much for questioning…. There are two marines guarding the outside of my cell and on the inside it's damp, dark and it sucked the life outta anyone who is placed here. There is no bed, just a dirty blanket in the corner. No toilet, not even a bucket to shit in. As a bonus I'm hungry and I need to take a piss they didn't even take off my hand cuffs…a shower would be nice too…

I decided to annoy my guards out of boredom, I turn toward the one on the right.

"Hey… hey buddy!" The marine turns to glare at me and mumbles under his breath about me not being his buddy, he then turns back forward without answering me.

"Dude, I like really need to use the washroom…and I'm starving, also I would like to use the shower. And can ya do me a favour and put a bed in here? I'd like that…also maybe some candles to light up the place. And-"

The guard turns around and slams his gun against the bars to create a loud noise.

"SHUT UP!"

"Whoa, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning…"It was quite for a moment then I grinned at him.

"Wanna talk about it buddy?"

Ah… if looks could kill I'd be six feet under…again. The guard lifts up two fingers.

"First of all no, and second I am NOT. YOUR. 'BUDDY'."

The second guard speaks up. "Carlos calm down a bit, he's just riling you up, he's scum anyway so don't pay attention to him."

The first guard, C… something… _'I'm just gonna call the right one dumb and the other one dumber'_ , nods and calms down a bit, he turns back around.

I glare a bit at Dumber. "Chill man, it's all good here… why am I in here anyway? I thought I was just here for questioning?"

"Captain's orders." Dumber grounds out.

"Ya know… I have a suspicious feeling that you guys think I'm a pirate… which I am not by the way."

Dumb just scoffs but does not elaborate any further.

"Where is this ship headed anyway?"

"Alabasta" Dumber says.

' _Alabasta arc eh? Sweet, more sand up my ass.'_ "Oh Alabasta… heard they have a bit of trouble with rebels and shit, you guys goin there to stop it?"

"No." They both answer.

"What kind of business are you there for then?"

"Classified"

My face goes blank. "Who the hell says that no-"I stopped mid-sentence when we heard heavy footsteps coming towards my cell. It's Smoker. Once Dumb and Dumber see him they sigh in relief. Rude. I'm pleasant company to be around…if I like you that is.

Once Smoker is in front of my cell he speaks up in his gravelly voice.

"I would like to speak with him alone. Go to Tashigi, she will assign you both something else to do."

Dumb and Dumber just salute "Yes sir!" and left.

Once smoker was sure that they were both gone he straight up asks me

"Are you a pirate?"

"No."

"I don't believe you."

I just sigh. "Well, have you seen a bounty over my head?"

He smirks. "Many pirates who start out don't get a bounty immediately."

Well, he got me there. After a moment of silence he starts talking again.

"I checked and we did not find a report of a pirate attack on a cruise ship around the area. What was the name of the… 'Cruise ship' you were on?"

' _THINK BRAIN THINK'_ "Titanic." _'Good job.'_

"Titanic." He deadpans.

"Yep. It was a ship of _dreams_." At this part I start wiggling my fingers for further emphasis on 'dreams'. "Until it sunk that is."

He just stares at me blankly for a moment.

"Are you an idiot?" he states.

"Wha-"

"You just proved to me that you _are_ a pirate."

"Pardon?"

"Titanic is a ship that belongs to the Titan pirates."

' _Well shit.'_

"So tell me the real reason why you were on that island." He demands. He's speaking as if I landed on government property. The hell.

' _Well…I won't be able to convince him otherwise, might as well go with the flow at this point.'_

"You got me." I grinned. "I joined that crew for only a few months but I didn't like how things worked over there so when it was my watch I stole a little dingy. But I didn't expect a storm to happen so suddenly, so it sunk. Passed out and then woke up on that little island. That's all."

"That's all huh…" he mused. "Why did you join them in the first place if you didn't like them?"

I shrugged. "I was bored."

He looked confused and a little bit angry. "Bored? Why didn't you become a marine instead, I'm sure it would have cured the boredom you had."

"Heh. No offence but I didn't want to become a government dog."

His eyes flashed with even more anger but nodded. "I see…"

The then gets up and pulls out some keys from his pocket and opens my cell door. "Come, I'm going to be taking you to the washroom because frankly you look and smell like shit."

' _YES FINALLY.'_

"Oh what's this? You're treating pirate scum like me like a regular human? Why I feel honored Smokey-sama!" I snickered.

"Just start walking before I change my mind."

I mockingly saluted to him as best as I could while wearing cuffs. "YES SIR!"

After finally walking through the ship to the washrooms with everyone and their mother glaring at me when we walked by, smoker stopped me before entering the washrooms.

"Everything you need should be in there, now I'm going to un-cuff you… but even if you _think_ about running away I'll lock you up and send you off to Impel Down so fast and you would never see the sun again. Got it brat?"

I just look at him for a moment and nod at him nonchalantly. "Yeah, yeah, I got it Smokey. So can you please get these cuffs off now? Honestly I'm feeling sand where it has no business being there."

Smoker rolls his eyes and un-cuffs me. _'Ah sweet limited freedom, I'll take what I can get at this point.'_

He then shoved me into the washroom. I stumbled in and then heard the door lock behind me. I turn towards the door.

"I know you like it rough Smokey-sama but be a little gentler next time! I'm a delicate creature!" I say with a high pitched voice.

I get no response, how boring. I shake my head with a smirk. Now time to look around. The washroom looked… well… like your typical gym or high-school change-room/shower-room. At the back it was lined with some private showers, to the right of me were some stalls. And to the left are some sinks and a large mirror the covered most of the wall space. The colour scheme was just an off white and some teal here and there.

' _Great now I can finally see what I look like.'_

I slowly walk towards the mirror with my head down so that I don't see myself just yet. When I make it to the counter I place my hands on top of it.

' _I hope I look decent…'_

After counting to ten I look up.

"Holy shit."

I look pretty damn hot if I do say so myself. Smoker was definitely lying on the 'you look like shit' bit. Sure my hair is kinds greasy and a few scuff marks here and there but it did not change the fact that I look attractive.

I have shoulder length honey brown hair that spiked up a little bit, bangs that reach my eyes with the exception of one strand that reached the tip on my nose. I brushed my hair to the side so that I could see my ears, if there were pierced like in my female life. They aren't but are slightly pointed at the tips. eyes are sharp but with a natural bored look, the iris is an interesting colour that looks like natural titanium; silver with a bit of other colours reflecting in it. _'Now THAT'S cool as heck!'_

My nose is straight with a slight buttoned look to it and my lips are thinner than what I am used to but not overly so and my jawline is sharp and my skin is a slight pale colour. I appear to be the same height as when I was female, which is around 6ft. A slim muscular build with broad shoulders.

The clothes I am wearing is just a plain white V-neck t-shirt, black cargo pants and black military boots that have some metal plating on the toes. Plain and simple. Honestly I'm surprised at my male appearance, I thought I would look the same as I was when female, just with some masculine features. But apparently I was wrong, very wrong.

' _In a different place with a different face… I guess I won't have such a boring life after all.'_

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Google natural titanium then you'll get an idea on what Torin's eyes look like.

And yes I'm sorry no strawhat action yet, they will probably come up in the next chapter, no promises though.

I am planning on making a character sheet for Torin, also a cover page would be nice.

Thank you for reading, and have an awesome day ladies and gentlemen.


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you everyone for all of the reviews and encouraging me to continue writing. I apologize that I don't update as regularly as I should, but as I am an artist (self-proclaimed really) and have a part time job it is difficult to write as often as I should.

Once again thank you for waiting patiently for this chapter.

' _Italics are thoughts'_

All the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda with the exception of my OC.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _I thought I would look the same as I was when female, just with some masculine features. But apparently I was wrong, very wrong._

' _In a different place with a different face… I guess I won't have such a boring life after all.'_

Chapter 3: Odd first encounters

After looking at myself for a few moments in the mirror, I finally relieved myself and took a much needed shower. It was quite the experience using all of the bathroom utilities as a man, with the uh… different "tools" and all, but I got it all figured out now! Mostly. I was in the shower for at least an hour, it was glorious.

I stepped out and looked towards the counter to put back on my old clothes but I saw that someone changed them for new ones and left my boots behind, and they also left me a towel to dry off. How nice of them! A little bit too nice… whatever. If something's gonna happen, it will. Can't change it now.

I quickly dry myself and put on the clothes provided, it's a plain white t-shirt and some baggy navy-blue shorts that reach my knees. I knocked on the exit door and call out. "I'm done!"

I hear the door unlock and I see Tashigi instead of Smoker. She immediately slaps on hand cuffs to my wrists. "I'm taking you back you back to your cell pirate. Move."

"Whoa, whoa… why the hostility?" I say calmly as to not set her off. She just looks at me with an eye brow raised as if she's saying 'Did you really just ask me that?'

I just huff and smile. "Mah… that's fine. You guys have been pretty accommodating lately so I won't complain, lead the way ma'am."

She just stares at me oddly for a moment then continues to walk towards my cell.

"Uhm, when are we reaching Alabasta?"

"A week." She replied immediately.

"Oh. Well that's not too bad." I said with a smile.

I was wrong, so very wrong. It was boring as hell and they barely gave me any food or water, had to sleep on the cold damp floor so it was a bit difficult to sleep, probably for only two hours a night…which is odd because when I was alive back in my old world I was capable of sleeping literally anywhere. One of my few friends liked to compare me to Zoro… but here I feel restless when I try to sleep…weird. OH! And they also left me in cuffs as well! So much for being 'accommodating'.

Well…at least they gave me a bucket to piss in. Also Dumb and Dumber were there as some form of entertainment. But when I was done tormenting them for the day I always thought of what I will do once I manage to get out of this cell.

I thought about joining the strawhats if I get the opportunity to. But I don't really have any cool or special talents other than I can clean pretty well. I'm also probably weaker than Usopp.

And about knowing what is going to happen up to the Dressrosa arc, I decided that I will not be telling them anything. They always pull through anyway and even if I was to tell them, me being here may change a couple of things and it could end up in a disaster. I don't want that responsibility. It always made me cringe whenever I read some fanfictions about girls in the somewhat same situation I am and then tell the crew everything… and then in the end turns out all honkey dory. Bullshit it will.

Sure I will try to prevent Aces' death like any good fan of One Piece would do. I will have to find a way to do it discreetly without people getting suspicious of me knowing too much. People will probably hunt me down for being psychic or whatever.

Anyway this was the worst week of my 'new' life. Luckily it's the last day so we will probably be there soon, maybe we are already there now.

Finally I hear heavy footsteps coming towards my cell that most likely belong to Smoker.

"Hey Smokey, long time no see! Missed me?" I say with the brightest smile I could manage. "Because I sure missed you buddy!"

"Shut up." He grumbles. "Just came by to see if you were dead or not."

He turns towards Dumb and Dumber. "You two will be staying here and guarding him, Tashigi and a few others including me will be going into town once we dock to search for our target."

He then glares at me still speaking to the other two. "Make sure he doesn't try anything… I have a feeling he has a plan."

Nope not really.

"Yes sir." They salute and then stand with their backs a little stiffer.

He just nods and walks away. A few moments later I hear a bit of Smoker yelling out commands here and there and then it was quiet. I guess they docked…

This is my chance! Now if only I had a plan... wait never mind got it.

I wait for at least a half an hour before beginning my plan to avoid suspicion. Then I start moaning as if I was in agonizing pain. My hand clenches at my stomach and I fall down to the ground.

Dumb and Dumber were surprised to say the least.

"O-Oi! What happened?!" one said to me as the other was opening the cell door.

"Ugh, what the hell did you guys feed me?!" I then look up to them with pain written all over my face, well at least I hoped so.

"I REALLY need to use the toilet because I don't think Bucky the bucket can handle what I can dish out."

At that they look at each other in panic then nod.

"You go with him. I'll stay here to explain the situation if anybody comes by." Dumber says.

Dumb nods and hoists my up by the arm. Then we speed walk/run towards the washrooms. Once we are inside he closes and locks the doors behind him. Before I go into a stall I turn towards him and show him my cuffs.

He stares at me in confusion.

"Do you _want_ to wipe my ass for me when I'm done?" I say sarcastically.

He flushes an angry red and un-cuffs me. Once he did that I start rubbing my wrists and flash him a grateful smile.

"Thanks man!"

Just before he responds I kick him in the balls, once he's down I stomp on his head to knock him out.

"That was easy." I mumble.

I quickly strip him of his uniform and change into them. They are a bit baggy but its fine. I then take his hat and stuff my long hair into it, I pull down the brim so it would shadow my eyes. I take the keys so I can get out of here, I also take his sword and pistol that all of them are required to carry. Need to protect myself somehow if I run into trouble. And I take his wallet… jeezz this guy is not having a good day.

I then rip up my old clothes into strips and I tie and gag him. After that's all done and over with I stuff him into a stall. Just in case.

Just as I was about to leave I turn towards the stall I stuffed Dumb in.

"Thanks again buddy, I owe ya." I grin and casually make my way up to the deck.

I walked by a few marines but they paid me no mind thinking I was one of them. They are so stupid. I actually kinda feel sorry for Smoker…oh well not my problem.

Once I'm sure that no one was looking I walked off the plank they set up onto the docks. Then I walk towards the market.

Jesus it was hot.

I was walking around for a bit but then I saw a grey cloak in one of the stores, decided to buy it so that I can protect myself against the sun's rays. Once I bought it I took my hat off and threw it to the side not needing it anymore, I put it on then pulled the hood up.

Cool I look all mysterious and shit.

After that thought I start aimlessly walking around waiting for something to happen, because I knew shit was going to hit the fan soon.

Suddenly I hear an explosion to my right. I quickly look and see smoke and fire spiraling up into the sky over some buildings.

Bingo. I smirk and start sprinting in that direction going through some alleyways.

I make it to the scene and see Ace and Smoker talking about stuff that I didn't bother really paying attention to, and I start running towards the water and I hope I see the Going Merry.

As I'm frantically looking around I finally see it but… It's SAILING AWAY. I sprint towards it like my life depended on it.

I can make it. I can make it. I CAN MAKE IT!

Once I reach the end of the board walk I jump. My hands reach out for the back of the boat and I barely grasp on. I manage to get my weak body over the railing and flop onto the deck. That was some action movie shit right there. But ow, major cramp right now shit.

As I'm gasping for breath I allow myself a little victory dance by just awkwardly wiggling my arms and legs on deck like a demented washed up squid.

I finally get up after a minute and shuffle my way to the stairs leading to the lower deck and then peek around the corner to see what's going on. I see most of the crews back and Luffy smiling while Ace is behind him. How the hell did he make it here already… am I really that slow?

While thinking this I didn't hear what Ace said before leaping off onto his boat thingy and then I see him totally ANILEATING some Marine ships. I hear the rest of the crew gasping in shock. He's so cool. I couldn't help but whistle in admiration.

After that I see seven pairs of eyes on me. Fuck.

"Uh… yo." I say as I lift my hand up in greeting.

All of a sudden I'm dodging attacks left and right, mostly from Zoro… wait no all from Zoro. How the hell am I able to dodge anyway?!

"AAAHHHHH! CHILL. CHILL. WAAAIIIIT!" I screech as I'm running around on deck with the fuckin hell spawn chasing me down.

But you see here, after sitting in a cell and not eating properly for a week one gets pretty weak from all the bull shit they went through and then their body craps out on them. And that's what happened. All of a sudden I flop onto the deck with no warning gasping for breath, not being able to move anymore. And because of this Zoro trips over my body and hits the mast head first. Serves him right the prick.

I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did anyway. My stomach starts growling and I groan. I roll over and see Sanji standing over me. He takes a puff from his cigarette.

"You hungry?"

"Yep."

"Are you an enemy?"

"Nope."

He then wordlessly reaches his hand towards me. I grab it and he lifts me up to a standing position.

"Ah…thanks." I grin as I pull off my hood. "Names Torin by the way."

He nods. "Sanji, the chef on this ship."

Then I hear a groan behind me, I look over and see Zoro rubbing his face with Chopper fussing beside him.

"And the green haired idiot is Zoro, the useless swordsman." Sanji says with a smirk.

Zoro immediately reacts with a vein popping from his brow. "WHAT'D YOU SAY STUPID COOK?!" he yells as he jumps up. Chopper is saying something about a concussion but he doesn't listen.

But then Zoro's sharp eyes look towards me and his glare sharpens. Seeing this I immediately lift up my hands in front of me just in case he attacks again.

"Whoa whoa hold up. I'm sorry for tripping you like that but you kinda deserved it. Like you didn't even ask who I was and just started attacking me. Not cool man." I frown.

Zoro just scoffs and rests his hand on one of his katanas. "What's your purpose on this ship then… a pirate ship?"

"Pirates?" I say as if I didn't already know them, then I look up towards their flag as if I was checking who they were. "I don't recognize the flag…you guys must be rookies then right?"

Luffy suddenly walks towards me. "Yep! I'm the captain of the Straw-hat Pirates. Names Monkey. D. Luffy future king of pirates!" He grins and holds out his hand for me to shake.

"Cool." I smile as I shake his hand.

"You still always say that, huh, Luffy?" I hear someone say behind me.

I look over my shoulder and see Ace leaning on the rail and grinning at Luffy. With Luffy replying in his signature laugh. "Shishishishi!"

"Anyway Luffy, here I want to give you something before I continue my search." Ace says while waving Luffy over.

"What you're not staying?" he says frowning a bit while walking towards him.

"As I said I have something important to do..." He then pulls out a piece of paper and holds it towards Luffy. "Here, this will let us meet again."

"A piece of paper?"

"What you don't want it?"

"No, I'll take it." Luffy says as he takes the paper from his brother's hand. Ace smiles and then looks at the crew.

"An older brother worries after his little brother… especially one like Luffy." He chuckles. "Please take care of him for me."

The straw-hats just smile and nod, some more enthusiastically than others.

Ace smiles and lifts his hand. "Well… I better get going. See ya, Luffy." He then jumps down onto his boat thing and uses his fire powers to blast off.

Wait shit! I should've warned him in some code or something! Ah well… there is always another way of helping him I suppose.

"What a cool guy… Ironic because he has fire powers." I accidently say out loud and I hear Sanji snort out a laugh beside me.

Zoro suddenly whips his head towards me and glares. "Now that's over, you didn't answer my previous question. What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well… you see, I was a prisoner on one of the Marines ships and I managed to escape. Captian Smoker's to be specific. During the whole commotion of Luffy's brother and Smokey duking it out, I used that opportunity to jump on this ship…. And now we're here."

"Prisoner? What did you do?"

"Well, he thought I was a pirate and I just went along with it… there's no changing that guys mind."

Suddenly Ussop speaks up surprisingly. "How'd you escape?"

"Long story short I used my superior acting skills and managed to fool the two marines guarding my cell to setting me free. What I did was-" my stomach growled loudly in protest at that point. "I will finish this lovely story another time because I feel like my stomach is trying to eat itself." I say grimacing and holding my stomach.

Sanji then speaks up "Well, it's just about Lunch anyway. I'll whip up some quick sandwiches for all of us to eat. Let's all go up to the gally… we'll all introduce ourselves there."

"WOO FOOD!" Luffy yells out while running towards the galley.

"Woooo…" I say weakly waving one of my arms in the air following him in a calmer manor. Honestly it's like he's the one that didn't eat. Although I'm not surprised…it's Luffy.

We all head up to the galley and Sanji immediately starts whipping up some sandwiches, while the rest of us went to go and sit down.

"Well..." Nami started. "Why don't you introduce yourself first." She nodded towards me.

"As I've told Sanji, my name is Torin. I lived a simple life… had parents and siblings, but ah… not anymore really." I shake my head sadly, but then I shrug. "Eh, I'm over it."

Not really.

"I'm good at cleaning, and a lot of people come to me for advice for some reason. They say I'm good to talk to. Honestly I should have been a councillor or something."

"What about your eyes?" Chopper asks.

"My eyes?"

"Yes, I've never seen or read anything about them… Do you see any differently or…?"

"Ah well no, they've been like this for as long as I remember." Well ever since I woke up here that is.

After that Chopper just nods, accepting my answer.

"So why don't you all introduce yourselves then, I already met Sanji, Zoro and Luffy."

"I'm Nami the Navigator." The orangett said.

Ussop suddenly steps up and places his foot on the table and makes a dramatic pose.

"And I am the GREAT and POWERFUL CAPTIAN USSOP! I have many follow-"

"He's the sniper and a liar." Nami interrupted

Ussop then pouts at Nami. Then the woman with blue hair speaks up.

"I am Vivi." She then points to the oversized duck beside her. "And this is Carue."

Carue raises his wing and quacks in greeting.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting to all of you." I say grinning.

Sanji then places down a large platter of sandwiches and a jug of lemonade. Everyone immediately digs in.

I pick up a sandwich and take the first bite… Oh my god.

"This is the best piece of food I have ever placed in my mouth in weeks."

Sanji grins at that. I finish my sandwich and the look at Sanji.

"Thank you so much man, you literally saved my life and blessed me with this food, like holy shit."

Sanji laughs and all he says is "If this is the best thing you have ever tasted than I can't wait to see you try dinner!"

I grin. "I'll probably die and go to heaven." Everyone overhears and chuckles a bit at that.

This is nice and all but what now? I don't know what I'll do if Luffy never asks me to be part of the crew… ah well, I'll just stick around then. Let's see what tomorrow brings…

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\

Welp that's all for now, as you can probably see I've made this chapter much larger than the previous chapters. I hope you like it, please leave a review if you see any mistakes and I'll be sure to correct them.

I hope you all have a lovely day.


	5. Chapter 4

I apologize that the chapter is a bit late, I will try my best to update more regularly from now on.

Anyway, as always I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for waiting patiently.

All the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda with the exception of my OC.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

 _Previous Chapter:_

" _Thank you so much man, you literally saved my life and blessed me with this food, like holy shit."_

 _Sanji laughs and all he says is "If this is the best thing you have ever tasted than I can't wait to see you try dinner!"_

 _I grin. "I'll probably die and go to heaven." Everyone overhears and chuckles a bit at that._

 _This is nice and all but what now? I don't know what I'll do if Luffy never asks me to be part of the crew… ah well, I'll just stick around then. Let's see what tomorrow brings…_

Chapter 4: Crewed Up

Once everyone finished eating I automatically stood up and began to collect the dishes to place into the sink, as I've always done this at home. But before I could take the third plate Sanji stopped me.

"Hey, you don't have to do that, you're a guest." He says as he takes the plates from my hands.

I shake my head and take the plates back and continued to pick up the rest.

"I'm no guest… if anything I'm a stow-away. Please this is the least I can do, since you guys welcomed me on the ship and everything…" I say placing them into the sink.

As I turn around to collect the glasses next I look over towards Sanji staring at me with confusion. Ok… at this I lift up my eyebrow.

"What?"

Once I said this Sanji slightly blushes and coughs into his fist to cover up his embarrassment at being caught but explains anyway.

"U-uhm well, you're just… a lot more polite than these idiots over there." He points at the men still sitting at the dining table watching our conversation, but after Sanji's comment they looked offended… most of them anyway.

"And…" he continues "you move around kinda like a woman…"

SHIT! Of course Sanji of all people would notice! Gotta be more careful on how I move from now on.

"Oh Sanji…" I sigh. "Just because you have a small crush on me doesn't mean you gotta make excuses to make me look like a woman." I bat my eyelashes at him.

"W-what?! I didn't-!" He sputters as his face turns an angry shade of red.

Seeing this I burst out laughing. The rest of the crew quickly follow.

"Hahaha! Calm down! I'm just pulling your leg. But to explain why I kinda move around like a girl… I uh… had many female friends and kinda picked it up from them I guess."

Sanji just nods and accepts my answer, still a bit flustered from me teasing him earlier.

I smile a bit at him then move towards the table to do what I was going to do but then I see Luffy staring intently at me from his seat. What's with this crew and staring?! Like damn.

"Uh… yes?" Right after saying this he stands up and starts walking towards me with a blank face. Oh jeezz, what now?

Once he's in front of me he gives me a bright grin.

"Join my crew."

Ok… I didn't expect that. Shock was written all over my face. Then Zoro angrily stands up and stomps towards us.

"Luffy, you can't just ask anyone you come across to join our crew!" he lightly smacks Luffy across the head then glares at me. "Plus… I don't trust him."

At this Ussop steps up behind… ahem… beside Zoro nodding in agreement.

"Yeah Luffy! I mean, what if he was lying to us the whole time!" Like you're one to talk. "And then he murders us all in the middle of the night when we're sleeping."

Chopper and Carue, hearing Ussop say this, let out small screeches and hide under the table.

Sanji then steps up defending me, surprisingly.

"He doesn't seem like a bad guy, if he tries to attack I'm sure we won't have a problem…"

Wow thanks.

"Plus he does not look like the fighting type."

True, but I'm going to act offended anyway.

"Uhm, excuse you. For all you know I could be a kung-fu master!" I say jokingly.

Sanji snorts and shakes his head, and Luffy looks at me with stars in his eyes. This guy…

"Wow! Really?!"

I deadpan "No."

Luffy then looks a bit disappointed at that but then after a second he perks up and looks at me expectantly.

"Well, will you?"

"Uhh…" I just look at him unsure and then I look towards Sanji, he just nods encouragingly at me. At this I get filled up with a little bit of determination and look back at the rest of the crew… I may have lost my old life, but I think I can make a new life with these people.

"Sure, why the hell not." I grin.

Luffy lets out a whoop and then starts yelling about a party, dancing around with Ussop. But I'm not really paying attention because it feels like the devil itself is glaring at me, by devil I mean Zoro. I meet his eyes and smile nervously at him. He just scoffs and walks away, leaving the room… I'm gonna get killed in my sleep.

When he left I see Nami walking towards me, rolling her eyes in Zoro's direction. When she's in front of me, she gives me a small encouraging smile.

"Don't worry about him, he's just cautious. Anyway, welcome to the crew!"

I nod my thanks and she walks away. Sanji then pats me on the shoulder and I look towards him.

"You made the right choice. This crew is a bit crazy but I haven't really regretted joining, and I'm sure you'll feel the same. But…" He smiles and then becomes serious and glares warningly at me.

"If you tell anyone I said that I might have to kill you."

I just stare at him blankly with a bit of a nervous sweat at the back of my neck.

"Are… you're joking right?" I quietly whisper.

He starts laughing. "Ahaha! The look on your face is priceless!... And no I'm not."

I gulp nervously and nod, I'm a bit speechless at that. Then I finally collect the glasses on the table, placing them into the sink.

As I am filling up the sink with hot water, Sanji step up beside me again.

"I'm going to help you out because two is better than one right? I'm also going to be using the kitchen again soon. Besides, you don't know where all the cutlery is placed. You wash I dry?"

"Sounds good!" I smile down at him, as I am a few centimeters taller.

As we start washing up the dishes I start thinking about everything that just occurred. Wow… I'm actually part of the crew. I honestly don't know how to feel about this. On one hand I get to be a part of the crew of soon-to-be-legendary pirates, and go on awesome adventures. But on the other hand… every single one of those adventures I have a high risk of getting severely hurt and/or get killed. I may have to ask one of the crew to help train me, preferably Zoro or Sanji. I just have to gain some more trust, especially in Zoros case… since he's trying to kill me with glares.

On that note, I wonder if Smoker found out that I'm gone?

*Smoker's Ship*

Here we see Captain Smoker stomping angrily towards his ship, muttering about this and that about pirate scum. Marines and Civilian alike staying out of his way due to fear. But once Smoker steps onto his ship a small seed of dread lands into the pit of his stomach. Because of this he decides to visit our favourite prisoner, and to relieve the two marines posted to guard him.

As he walks towards Torin's cell he sees the door wide open and only seeing one of the guards standing there. Seeing this Smoker storms up towards the nervous guard.

"What happened? Where the hell is he?!"

The poor marine stumbles over his words replying to his commander.

"W-well the p-prisoner got a really bad stomach ache after eating something we fed him, so Carlos escorted him to the washroom sir!" the marine then had a puzzled look. "But they've been away for a while now…"

The seed of dread grew bigger and heavier, Smoker quickly starts heading towards the washroom with the marine nervously tailing behind him.

Once they reach the washroom, Smoker quietly steps towards the door and listening for anything that could suggest it was being used. It was all quiet so he opens the door and peaks in. It seemed like no one was there so they both step in to look around. Then they hear muffled grunts coming from one of the stalls.

They approach the door carefully with their weapons raised, the grunt with his rifle and smoker with his tonfas respectfully. Smoker then slams the door open.

Low and behold, the second marine tied and gagged in only his underwear.

"Carlos!" The other marine quickly goes to his friend and starts helping him out of his binds.

What they didn't notice though was that Smoker behind them had a dark look on his face with his hands clenched at his sides. When Calros was finally free, both of the young marines look behind them towards their Captian. But seeing the expression on Smoker's face they feared their lives and started to sweat nervously.

Smoker snaps.

"TOOOOOOOORRRIIIIIN!"

*Back to Torin*

I felt shivers crawling up my spine. Yep he found out… shit.

After Sanji dried the last plate he looks at me and sees me sweating buckets and pale as a ghost.

"Uh… Torin? Are you ok?" he asked concerned while waving his hand in front of my face.

I snap out of my trance. "Eh? Uh, yep! I'm good… heh" I laugh nervously.

"Welp, I'm gonna go now and leave you to your cookin…" I say still in a bit of a daze from somebody cursing my name from far away… hopefully far FAR away.

Sanji nods. "Yeah… sure. Anyway what's your favourite food? I may not be able to make it today but it's good to know for the future."

I look towards him excitedly and almost yell out. "Pizza!"

Sanji looks shocked for a moment and then chuckles. "Heh, okay. See ya later….Now get out of my kitchen."

"Yeah, yeah. See ya." I wave walking out.

I look out onto the deck and see Zoro working out. Luffy, Ussop, Chopper and Carue are goofing off. Nami and Vivi are chatting away by the railing. I decide to walk towards Nami and Vivi, my inner woman wanting to speak with another female. Plus Zoro is scary and I don't want to get dragged into a game by Luffy and the other dinguses.

"Hey ladies!" They stop their conversation and look at me.

"Oh, hey Torin. Is there something you needed?" Nami asks.

"Uh, yes actually. I was wondering where your cleaning supplies are and if I could get a change of clothes… I don't want to be in this uniform any longer than I have too…"

"Uniform?" Vivi pipes up.

"Oh, that's right you guys don't know." I open up my cloak a bit to show them the marines uniform I'm wearing underneath.

"Stole a uniform to get off that marine ship."

Nami nods and smirks. "Smart, had to do the same a while ago… anyway yeah I can show you where the cleaning stuff is and give you a tour at the same time. For the clothes you're going to have to ask one of the guys to borrow theirs. When we go into the next town I'll let you borrow some money so you can buy some clothes… but you'll owe me." At this she grins with belli signs in her eyes… how does she even do that?!

I sweat drop. "Uh… thanks but no. I still got some money that I stole, if I don't have enough I'll just steal some clothes. We're pirates aren't we?" I grin. After saying this in the corner of my eye is see Vivi looking at me disapprovingly. Oh yeah, she's the princess… whoops.

Nami looks a bit disappointed as well, not at the fact that I'm ok with stealing, but the thought of not getting any extra cash off me. Che… Gold digger.

"Ahh.. ok. Let me know if you actually do need money though. Well let's go for that tour, we don't have much time."

She then starts walking towards one of the doors on the ship.

I nod and follow her. "Where are we headed anyway, the ship I mean. Are we going to the next island?" I say pretending I don't know what's actually going on.

"Erumalu… Since you are a part of the crew now I guess I'll explain what's going on…and who I am." Vivi says.

We all stop for a moment as Vivi quickly explains that she's a princess of Alabasta and about Baroque Works, Crocodile and why her country is in the state that it is. I act shocked through the whole explanation. When she's done I sadly look at her.

"I don't really have anything to say… but that really sucks."

Vivi smiles a bit at that.

"Yes, yes it does"

Nami then clears her throat. "Yeah, anyway let's continue the 'Tour'."

We follow her as she continues to show me around…Admittedly I zone out a bit. Thinking of Vivi and this whole shitty situation. When I was just watching to show, all these people were just fictional characters to me so I never truly felt the gravity of this situation. Don't get me wrong, I cried here and there while watching one piece and I felt connected to the straw hats. But now… now it's real, real people, real feelings, and a real possibility that anyone could die from one slip up. And poor Vivi… what happened… what IS happening to her is terrible. Even though I don't really know how to fight I will do anything that I can to help her and this crew. That's a promise… that will probably kill me.

So deep into my thoughts I didn't notice that I was walking right into a wall. Ouch.

The girls see this and starts giggling.

"A-are you ok?" Nami snorts out.

I rub my nose and look at her. "Uh yeah, it's just that… this lovely wall wanted to give me a hug is all." I say patting the wall while grinning at the giggling girls.

Nami shakes her head laughing a bit. "Well, I'm done the tour anyway. So you and the… wall can have some alone time then." She and Vivi start walking away. Shit, I still don't know where the cleaning supplies are.

"Wait!" They turn and look curiously at me. "Where are the cleaning stuff again? I, heh, forgot." I say rubbing the back of my head smiling awkwardly.

Nami stares at me disbelievingly, then grumbles a bit; something about all boys being the same, and points to the door…right…next to me. Wow, who knew doors can magically pop up!

She then starts walking away still mumbling about how she's surrounded by idiots. I just laugh awkwardly and call out a thanks while waving at the girls goodbye. I'm an idiot.

I turn to the wall behind me." Well… I guess it's just you and me now…" I then sigh and decide to look in the cleaning closet to see what I'm working with. Before I can turn the knob I hear Luffy calling everyone onto the main deck saying that we were here.

By the time I get up onto the deck I hear Vivi yelling at Luffy something about the Kung-fu Dugongs. I quickly walk over the railing and look at the strange creatures. I snicker slightly at Ussops fallen form and at Luffy instructing his new pupils.

I eventually look away at the comedic sight and look towards the horizon. Finally, it's officially my first adventure. And it's probably my last. I then grin with determination…

But it's worth it.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

Finally onto the real action! Once again I'm sorry for the late update. Hopefully you all will enjoy this chapter. I also have a new story, it's not One piece but it's a Jak and Daxter fanfic. It's called nightingale thief, even for those who don't really know the game might enjoy it as well. Anyway, Have a good night.


	6. Chapter 5

Welcome back everyone! And so we shall continue this chapter but before that I shall answer questions and respond to reviews from my previous chapters.

 **Guest (Didn't you):** While Torin did say that he was not going to be telling the crew anything about the future, nothing was said that he wouldn't join. Although I do apologize for making you cringe.

 **Arapyanime:** (chapter 4  & 5) Thank you for enjoying the chapter! As for if Torin would have a power or not… I don't know if you noticed, I have been foreshadowing one in my earlier chapters. Maybe you could take a guess as to what it might be!

 **PinkSkunk:** Thank you for the suggestion and I'm glad you are enjoying my story! While I don't re-watch an episode, I do look at the wiki to refresh my memory a bit.

 **MusicOfMadness:** Thank you! I do try to make Torin have a likeable and relaxed personality.

As for everyone else that have given a review, thank you so much! I look forward on seeing more reviews and suggestions! And of course all reviews are welcome, within reason of course.

Now onto the story!

All the characters belong to Eiichiro Oda with the exception of my OC.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

 _Previous Chapter:_

 _By the time I get up onto the deck I hear Vivi yelling at Luffy something about the Kung-fu Dugongs. I quickly walk over the railing and look at the strange creatures. I snicker slightly at Ussops fallen form and at Luffy instructing his new pupils._

 _I eventually look away at the comedic sight and look towards the horizon. Finally, it's officially my first adventure. And it's probably my last. I then grin with determination…_

 _But it's worth it._

Chapter 5: Hot mess

"What are you staring off into the distance for?" Nami asked interrupting my thoughts. I was caught, how embarrassing…

"Oh uh, nothing. I'm just feeling pumped right now. Heh." Nami looked at me oddly but smiled a bit, she shook her head.

"You space out a lot huh? Anyway, you better ask someone for clothes, we are about to head out."

"Yeah… thanks Nami." I smile at her awkwardly and start heading to the kitchen to see if Sanji was still there.

I walk in and see him finishing up with packing food and water for out tiring journey ahead.

"Hey, uh, Snaji?" he hums in acknowledgement but doesn't turnaround from what he's doing.

"Is it aright if I borrow some clothes? The ones I'm wearing right now isn't exactly…my type." I hate uniforms.

At that he glances at me and nods. "Yeah sure, you can look into my chest in the guy's room. It's the blue and black one."

I thank him and go down into the men's room. I find his chest and look through it. There is a lot of... por- ahem- interesting magazines. I blush a bit at that and move them to the side so that I could take a look at his clothes. I manage to find a black wife beater and gray shorts to wear, surprisingly because it's not what he usually wears.

I place everything back into the chest properly and put my cloak back on. Then I grab the marine uniform to throw over board. I make it onto the sand where everyone was waiting for me and I apologize for making everyone wait.

After saying goodbye to the cute Dugongs, and giving them half out food supply much to Sanji's ire, we trek out onto the hot desert with Vivi in the lead.

In a few minutes we find a ruined town, buildings toppled over and sand covering everything.

We all look at the sight sadly.

"This is what Baroque Works have done to my country…and just how much Alabasta's people are suffering."

As we walk through the ruined city Vivi explains how beautiful it was, with the lush green plants growing all around, and how much life it had. She also explains how her father was framed with the green rain dance powder.

A few moments later of walking the wind started to blow and suddenly we all heard voices. Everyone was getting their weapons ready and Ussop was freaking out.

"Chill guys it's the wind…its flowing through the cracks and holes of the buildings here, it's pretty cool actually." I say calmly walking forward.

"The city…it's as if the city is crying." Vivi says. My steps falter at that, feeling a bit insensitive of my previous comment.

Suddenly a sand tornado hits us, I grunt a bit as a bit of sand goes into my eyes and mouth, I deserved that.

After is passes I look up and see Luffy looking behind us with a bit of a shocked astounded expression on his face, then he looks forward again… is that a bundle of clothes or…? Luffy starts running towards the clothes pile.

Then Nami exclaims. "There's a person lying there!" OH, I was wrong then.

"Someone is still alive in this city?!" Vivi says while running towards Luffy and the… clothing pile. The rest of us follow.

What we see there… is a skeleton. Vivi kneels down and cradles it in her lap.

"Father… what have my father and the kingdom ever done to deserve this?" She starts sobbing and I can't help but walk away. She continues to speak but I can't hear what she says.

Tears come to my eyes even though I have no right to cry, once again I'm hit with how real all of this is. I won't back out, especially not now don't get me wrong. But… I've lived such a sheltered life before all of this, I have never been so exposed to death and tragedy. I have watched the news and felt sad when something bad happened and after a few moments I move on as if nothing happened… I mean, don't we all do that? Ignore and forget about things that don't happen to us but always remember the insignificant things?

I suddenly felt a burning rage towards crocodile, I want to rip him apart and eat his fuckin heart, the prick… I suddenly repress my anger and hold my chest in fear, where the fuck did that come from?! The hell do I think I am?! Sasuke?! I still felt the rage but I held it in and walk back to the rest of the group with it still simmering under my skin.

Never did I feel this before, even when my brother stole the last piece of cake in the fridge I was saving!... Ok, not a good comparison, but still. I should not feel like ripping someone's heart out! No matter who it is!

I suddenly look up when I see a tower falling over and see Luffy, Ussop and Sanji walking back towards Vivi… looks like they felt the rage too.

I walk towards Vivi, kneel onto the sand and pat her hand that's resting on the skull. At this she looks up at me.

"I know it's not my place but…" I hesitate. "I know what it feels like to lose everything you know… and having to change yourself to adjust to it." Vivi and the crew looks at me in slight shock.

"I don't know exactly what you're going through, since I'm not a princess or anything, but let me tell you what I do know." I look straight into her eyes with determination.

"Everything will be alright, it may not be perfect or the same… but it will be alright. Because you have people who love you and cherish you, precious people… And it's because of those people that make you strong, and you will move forward with them." After saying this I feel a bit embarrassed and avoid looking at everyone.

I let go of Vivi's hand and start digging a hole to place the skull in. No one really said anything after my little speech but I still feel a few eyes on me, mostly Vivi.

I awkwardly take the skull from Vivi's hands and wrap them in the cloth that used to be this poor soul's cloths, and then place them into the hole. As I'm about to fill the hole someone kneels beside me to help. It was Sanji and he wordlessly fills the hole with sand.

After we're done Luffy places a stick right in the center to mark the person's resting place. I stand up and brush off the sand off my cloak.

"I think it's time to move on…?" I say a bit unsurely. Luffy agrees and cracks his knuckles.

"Yeah, we've been here for too long."

"Let's go, to Yuba." Vivi suddenly speaks up.

"Yuba…" Zoro repeats, "That's where the Rebel army is."

Vivi nods. "I'm going to convince the leader to stop."

Zoro just raises an eyebrow at that. "Convince?"

"Yes, all the catastrophes that have happened to this country is at fault with Crocodile. I'm going to tell them the truth and put a stop to this." She says with conviction.

"Okay." Zoro simply replies.

I give her a reassuring smile and then we all walk towards our next destination. To Yuba it is then…

Fuck its hot like the devils armpit out here. Sweat is rolling off my skin in waves and I look at Vivi with a bit of envy because she's not fazed by this scorching weather. I look towards Chopper and see that he's practically being cooked.

I slow down a bit and walk beside Chopper.

"Hey, huff, you alright there? Because I think I'm starting to smell cooked deer…"

He sighs a bit at that, too exhausted to get mad.

"I'm just not used to this… I lived on a winter island and I have fur…" Chopper explains.

"Why don't you take it off then?" Luffy says overhearing our conversation.

"ARE YOU STUPID?! I CAN'T DO THAT!" Chopper yells at Luffy, wanting to hit him.

I laugh a bit at Luffy's comment but I hold Chopper back.

"Hah, calm down, he's just joking… probably. Anyway, would you like me to carry you? It'll probably be easier for you that way…"

He looks at me a bit unsurely. "Are you sure… you don't look so well yourself. Did you live on a winter island as well?" Well I lived in Canada but I'm not gonna tell him that information…

"Well, no. The… island I lived on had all four seasons, but the heat of summer was never as intense as this. I'll get used to it eventually. Besides I don't mind helping you out. I'll just think of it at training."

He still looked at me a bit concerned. "Well… if you're sure…" he said hesitating a bit.

I just smile at him and took his backpack and threw the strap on over my shoulder to carry. I then pick him up easily and set him onto my shoulders.

"There we go! How's the weather up there?" He just giggles a bit at that, how adorable. He then speaks up in a serious tone, his inner doctor kicking in.

"If you are feeling any fatigue or if you're getting thirsty place me down immediately, you don't need-"

"Yeah, yeah. It's alright Doc, really. Just sit back, relax, and enjoy the ride. Okay buddy?" I interrupt.

"But-"

"No. No if's or but's alright?"

At that I just feel him meekly nod and rest his head on top of mine. Probably about to take a nap of something. Then in the corner of my eye I see Usopp shuffling towards me.

"Toooorrriiinnnn."

"No."

"Wha-?!"

"Only one passenger at a time gunman. Ask someone else." He just pouts but then shuffles over to Zoro.

"Zoooroo, carry me please!"

Zoro grunts irritated. "Carry yourself…"

Ussop then shouts in outrage about how it's hot and how unfair it all is, but quiets down after a bit. Probably too tired to argue anymore.

We continue to walk in the dessert for quite a bit, meet some thieving birds, and get attacked by giant lizards. When this happened I just stayed by the girls and let the monster trio handle it. For some really annoying creatures they tasted great! I wish I could say the same about the stupid perverted camel that joined us, but Nami formed some attachment to the thing and named him "Eyelashes." What a stupid name.

After that load of garbage we finally make it to Yuba and find it… empty.

More walking in the devils sand box I guess…

Fuck.

/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

And that's all folks! I know that this chapter wasn't too long but I felt that it needed to end here. Anyway looking forward to your feedback on this chapter.

Have a great night.


End file.
